


Vocal Training

by asakuraa1



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Growing feelings, vocal gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Yukina and Aya do vocal training





	Vocal Training

Nervous. Aya always felt nervous, but today she felt a bit more nervous than usual. Her stage nervousness was caused by her overwhelming thoughts of not doing well enough but she always had the other Pastel Palette girls to help her through that; they won’t be here to do that today though. Today, Aya was going to receive vocal training from Roselia’s vocalist; Yukina Minato.  
Obviously she’s heard of Yukina before. Her powerful vocals, a beautiful range; even her speaking voice was beautiful. Aya has listened to Roselia’s music before and Yukina’s voice has always blows her away.

  
“Maruyama-san?” Aya turned to face the direction of where her name was being called.

  
“A-Ah! Right here, Minato-san!” Aya waved her arms to catch Yukina’s attention. Yukina saw her waving and walked briskly over.

  
“I’m sorry if I made you wait long. I had some trouble while getting ready.”

  
“It’s no problem at all, I just only got here!”’

  
That was a lie. She left the house 20 minutes before she was supposed to because she was anxious.

  
“Now then,” Yukina said as she opened the studio door, “Shall we get started?”

  
“Yes, I’ll be in your care!”

 

 

“Maruyama-san, you’re losing air.”

  
“Ah I’m sorry.” Aya takes a deep inhale and starts to sing a scale. Yukina nods her head and takes notes down on her pad. The training isn’t as bad as Aya thought it would be. Lisa told her that Yukina would probably work her to the bone. All they’ve done were breathing exercises and singing scales; basic stuff.

  
_“What if this just warm-ups? Was she just putting up a nice act this entire time?”_ Aya’s thoughts drowned her mind, making her even more nervous since the beginning.

  
“Maruyama-san? Are you okay, you’ve stopped singing.” Yukina waved a hand in front her. Aya’s eyes blinked rapidly and laughed awkwardly.

  
“I’m fine! Now, back to training! What else do you have planned?” Aya stretched her arms and smiled widely. Yukina watched the pink idol stretch without care and sighed.

  
“I appreciate that you’re enthusiastic but you’re showing signs of fatigue,” Yukina pointed at her and then to Aya’s throat. “Your voice sounds strained.” Aya touched her throat, surprised by Yukina’s observation.

  
“If you want, we could go sit outside?” Yukina offered. Aya nodded and they made their way outside of the live house. They sat down at a table near the drink shop  
“I’ll grab us some drinks. What would you like?” Yukina offered.

  
“Just water please.” Aya said and with that Yukina went to go get them some drinks.

  
_“She must not be taking me seriously if we’re taking a break...”_ Aya thought. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. She doesn’t want to take up Yukina’s time if all she’s going to do is mess up. Aya slouched down in her chair and threw her head back. Why did Yukina agree to do vocal training with her in the first place? It wasn’t something she’d usually do with another person. She doesn’t know Yukina that well either. They’ve only talked when all of their bands came together to put on a huge live show. They’ve also been familiar with the Hikawa’s sisterly rivalry with guitar. Besides that, Aya doesn’t know much about Yukina.

  
“Maruyama-san?” Yukina asked, returning with two bottles of water. Aya jerked forwards, causing to startle Yukina and almost dropping the water bottles.

  
“Maruyama-san, are you okay?” Yukina asked worryingly, handing her a bottle

  
“Yes, I’m fine.” Aya smiled and took the bottle from Yukina. Yukina frowned slightly and sat down in the chair across from Aya.

  
“Say, Minato-san?” Aya asked. Yukina looked at her with questioning eyes. “Y-You’re not taking me seriously, aren’t you?” Aya stared at her golden eyes. Shocked by this sudden comment; Yukina begins to take out her notepad. She flips through pages until she get to the right one. She slides it over to Aya for her to read.

**_“Don’t push Aya too hard or else she won’t perform to her best of her ability! Make sure to be perceptive of when she’s feeling tired! Don’t be so harsh! - From Lisa!!”_ **

Aya looked at the notepad and looked back at Yukina in confusion.

  
“Did Lisa-chan write this?” Aya asked, sliding back the notepad. Yukina nodded.

  
“When she found out that I was going to do vocal training with you, she lectured me on thing I should and shouldn’t do to wear you out.” Yukina put the notepad back into her bag. Aya was astonished. Yukina actually tried her best to look out for her, taking Lisa’s advice.

  
“Honestly, I really wanted to do some new exercises that I came up with some time ago but-”

  
“Let’s do them!” Aya interrupted. Yukina looked her with wide eyes.

  
“But, Maruyama-san…”

  
“I’m grateful that you were considering my feelings planning these exercises but there’s no point in doing them if you’re not going to push me.” Aya got up from her chair and held out her hand. Yukina glanced at her hand and made her way up to her eyes. Determination, that was the emotion radiating from Aya. Yukina smiled and stood up. She took Aya’s hand firmly and they shook on it.

  
“Give me all you got, Yukina-chan!”

  
“You better not fall behind, Aya.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had a good idea for a rarepair and i thought of yukiaya and I couldn't resist


End file.
